


乌托邦②

by wtbxyqbqs



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, 乌托邦, 恋与漫威
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtbxyqbqs/pseuds/wtbxyqbqs
Kudos: 4





	乌托邦②

“任何政治运动并非建立在理性的态度之上……”

那个金发的教授是索尔的挚友，比索尔年长几岁，但比索尔要更通达并充满活力。

“嘿，老兄，华尔街的路不平坦吗？跑来乡下做什么？”

“还真少见你一本正经当老师的样子，范达尔。”

“一起吃午饭？”

“当然好了。”

“蒂塔也要来！”

蒂塔总让索尔想起西格恩，一样乌黑的卷发 ，同样是冷白色的肌肤，可面前女人的眼睛，是浑浊的棕色，让人望不到她的灵魂究竟是何颜色，举止轻佻随意，穿着件黑色的低胸连衣裙，纤细的指尖上涂着红色的指甲油，尖端的颜色有些脱落了，无名指上戴着一颗闪耀的钻戒。

“没想到你结婚了。”

“难道要我在这孤独终老吗？”

“你可越来越像法国人了。”

“你也会改变的索尔，瞧你不是已经开始改变了吗？”

范达尔朝索尔的袖口朝去，漫不经心地吸了口烟。袖口的袖扣从曾经的简约款换成了一枚法郎彩的小菊花，这是西格恩送他的，也不知道为什么今天就戴上了。

晚上索尔走到了影院门口，那副巨大的海报已经完成，索尔买了一张票，却如何都看不进去，提前从影院走了出来，抬头向对面的公寓楼望去，西格恩的窗口有微弱的灯光。西格恩在那次之后给了索尔一把公寓的钥匙，算是一种信任，也可以说是一种卑鄙的许可。

索尔开了门进来，西格恩只穿了一件薄纱的外罩在阳台摆弄着，是萤火虫被放在一个又一个的玻璃瓶中，西格恩抬头看了看他，便站起身来，腿上有万千的蚂蚁迅速向脚底跑去，头也昏昏沉沉，只能扶住栏杆等待几秒。

“在做什么？”

“怀念莫奈。”

“莫奈是萤火虫？”

“索尔，你交过几个女友？”

“三个”

“那你一定很懂一个女人怎样变坏。”

视野开始变得清晰，之前的模糊当真是置身莫奈的怀抱中。

“这可是个值得讨论的话题。”

“是这样吗？”

西格恩涂着血色的口红，扑进了他的怀中。

“你从来不是坏女人，西格恩。”

“可我想要成为那样的人。”

说着拿起了边上一根还未燃灭的烟，吸了一口，却被呛到了，索尔从她手中接了过去，从容的吸了一口后吻住了她，这样唇齿相依汲来的烟变成了林中的大雾，一切变得湿滑模糊。

“用鼻腔呼出来。”

烟雾从女孩的鼻腔漫出，在两人之间隔起了薄纱。

“你湿了？西格恩，做坏女人的第一步，不能被别人先诱惑，明白吗？”

西格恩羞怯又愤怒，从索尔的怀中起身，飞奔进了浴室。

“所以你还是个新手，西格恩！”

“你是个好老师，索尔，但我现在想一个人待一会儿。”

“再见。”

“再见。”

洛基不明白为什么要搞这种毫无意义的相亲，对面的金发女郎除了盯着自己看，就没有其它地方可看吗？于是他学着女孩盯着她的金发看，一旁的父母则是相谈甚欢，财政大臣和富商间的谈判，如何促成婚姻交易。

“您学政治？”

“是的。”

洛基努力将面前的人想象成索尔，是的这听上去有些奇怪，可这是事实。

在里昂时，那个十二岁的夏天，他被自己最好的朋友，一个活力健康的网球少年给表白了，虽然这让那时的他闪躲不已，但他必须要承认：男性的美也会唤醒他某种燃烧的欲望。尤其是每当那个少年光着身体同他一起洗澡时，他总会不自觉的硬挺着，可后来他将这种欲火狠狠熄灭，因为他不想和少年一样被送去性取向矫正所，接受那种惨无人道的折磨，那个少年记忆里最好的少年，被折磨的污秽不堪，从皮烂到了骨子里，他身上曾经的阳光全部暗淡了下去。

那场滑稽可笑的相亲结束后，他投身于那场莫名到来的大雨，充满力量的朝自己的公寓跑去，那个香榭丽舍大道上的红木门。

“西格恩，外面下雨了！”

西格恩独自泡在浴缸里，看着面前兴奋的哥哥，一言不发。

“你带谁来过？”洛基看到了沙发上一条陌生的领带。

她知道瞒不住的。

“是索尔对吗？”

但依旧想要挣扎着否认一下。

“没有。”

“我的小公主也会说谎了？西格恩，你还是哥哥的小公主吗？”

“洛基你不要这样。”西格恩带着崩溃的哭腔看着他。

西格恩被一把从浴缸揪了出来，就这样湿漉漉的被扔在了门外的地毯上。洛基有些发疯了，他自己有时也分不清究竟爱什么样的性别，但唯一确定的是自己的妹妹只能是自己的，十六岁的西格恩失去了zhengcao，他几乎发疯，他不知道那个狂妄自大的禽兽究竟是谁，但从那一天后，西格恩完全失去了自由，不管她去哪里都会有她哥哥的陪伴。可他不知道，西格恩恐惧他们之间如此肮脏的关系与行为，西格恩顺从假意的认为自己爱着哥哥，可她很想要逃脱这种不正常的关系，她希望自己的哥哥是自己亲人，而不是将自己推入漩涡的恶魔 。

就像是习惯每日听童话的孩童，在洛基倾身而上时，西格恩便软下身体做好了准备，亲昵而又不堪的接受舌尖划过滚烫的嘴角和耳垂，她被吓到了，浑身战栗直打哆嗦，又或者是被情欲给淹没，而根本无法自控，火热的欲望就那样挺入，她所依存的肉体如今随着自己哥哥的挺动艰难呼吸，她想趴下身去不让那些来往的风看到自己如今羞耻的模样，却被洛基给阻止了，她被摁在了浴缸的前沿上，面前的镜子将她如此下流的样子照的一清二楚，兄妹相连之处，像极了她在果园看到的变异草莓，散发着一种力量厌恶的果香，诱惑她去品尝，酸涩无比。微微颤抖的身躯，承载着一个男人的重量，鲜红的唇瓣微微张开，发出破碎和痛苦的声音，温柔而酸涩的泪水就这样落下，在洛基的欲望里她一直居于统治和支配的地位，他给予她无边无际温柔的亲昵，也将她拉入阴暗可怕的肉欲深渊。这具身躯早被调教的极为敏感，随意的技巧就可以打开欲望的牢笼，让刚刚还不肯配合的躯体软了下来，娇嫩的乳房垂在刚刚已经凉透了的洗澡水中，娇小的手死死地攀着浴缸两侧不让自己掉入水中，纤细的天鹅颈上可以看到青紫色的血管在突突跳动，洛基面对这句躯体时是不会撒谎的，便把他所经历的情感毫无保留地发泄在上面，双唇吮吸过的淤血就这样留在上面。精液一次留在里面一次留在外面，里面的那一次差点让西格恩发疯，拼命的挣扎想要离开，自己的下体却像个荡妇似的不亦乐乎的舔弄吮吸，最后在自己不堪的呻吟下全部咽到了自己身体的最深处。

这场龌龊不堪的性事持续到了第二天早晨，只有在洛基抽身离开后，西格恩才敢睡去。感情中的主动者是从不需要道歉的。

大约到了傍晚，索尔再一次打开了那扇红色的木门，房内的一切都很沉寂，所有的一切都是静止的，仔细观察后才发现那单调的银白色被褥中藏着一个人，索尔轻手轻脚地走上前去看，给眼前的景象给吓了一大跳，那张惨白的脸睁着没有灵气的眼睛看着他，脖颈和背后的皮肤上都是星星点点的瘀血，唯一灵动的是那头乌黑的长发，在这惨白的空间里肆意生长。索尔轻轻碰了一下她的手差点被这冰凉的触感给吓到，以为她已死去。

“索尔，可以抱我睡一会吗？我好冷。”  
西格恩嗓子是沙哑的。

“好。”

索尔脱掉那件外套，和女孩一同沉浸入那片白色的大海，因为他明白，在这种时刻，和他的身份下，他没有什么理由可以说出一些劝慰的话，只能像北极熊那样，暖着怀里的这块冰，告诉她： 

不要怕，我未曾离开。


End file.
